


The power of makeup

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec in makeup, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Magnus is bored, Originally Posted on Tumblr, So he gives makeover to Alec, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus is bored, so he decides to keep himself entertained by giving Alec a little makeover. Alec might not like it at first, but he soon learns the true power of makeup and after Magnus gets all hot and bothered by his makeover Alec changes his mind; maybe wearing makeup from time to time is not all that bad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was requested to write a fanfic in which Magnus would give Alec a makeover / experiment with his makeup on Alec, so this is what I came up with ^^. I originally posted this on tumblr, but I'm posting it here once again, because why not xD
> 
> Also, a little disclaimer before you read this... I don't know shit about makeup, so this was kind of a challenge to write. If there are any mistakes, please forgive me, lol

''Alec, darling, can I try my makeup on you?'' was the question that made Alec's eyes widen. He was sitting in Magnus' living room, minding his own business with reading one of his books and the sudden question made him put his book down, his eyes widening in surprise for just a little bit when he saw that Magnus was now sitting next to him, his eyes literally shining with excitement when the question was asked and Alec didn't get it. Where was Magnus even coming from? He knew that he never wore makeup; he thought that it looked good on certain people (Magnus, for example), but it just wasn't for him. Whenever Izzy wanted to give him one of her famous makeovers, he just quietly made himself disappear.

“Excuse me, what?” asked Alec, not really sure if he heard it right, so he wanted to make sure. It didn’t make any sense. At all.

“I asked if I can put some makeup on you,” repeated Magnus and smiled, scooting a bit closer to Alec. To be honest, it was one of Magnus’ top wishes for a while now. It wasn’t like he thought that Alec needed makeup, because in his opinion his boyfriend was perfect the way he was. More than perfect, in fact. The warlock just wanted to see how makeup would look on him; usually everything looked great on Alec, including his clothes (even though Alec disagreed with him on that one). Plus, he was bored and he wanted to keep himself entertained with something.

“Ah,” said Alec and slowly closed the book and placed it onto the coffee table and he made a short pause, before he continued, folding his arms on top of his chest. The Shadowhunter then took in a deep breath and shook his head. So he did hear it correctly. Great. “Why?” he then asked with a small voice, thinking that Magnus maybe would prefer him with makeup. “You know that I don’t like to wear it and-”

“I’m bored,” announced Magnus and ruffled Alec’s hair when he saw that he was becoming concerned, probably thinking that he didn’t like how he looked. With a kiss, Magnus eased Alec’s mind and all of his worries fled away. The younger one then arched an eyebrow, because he didn’t know how Magnus’ boredom and giving him a makeover was connected, so he just sat there in silence, waiting for an explanation. “Come on, don’t look at me like that,” said Magnus then playfully and sighed. “Look, you’re perfect the way you are right now, but,” said Magnus and Alec frowned again. So there was a but? “I don’t know, I just want to see how you’d look with it. If you don’t wanna, then it’s completely fine.”

So, if Alec understood him correctly, he wanted to give him a makeover because he was bored. Alec stared into Magnus’ eyes for a moment or two and in the end he gave up and shrugged, knowing that in the end he would just give into it, like always. “Sure, fine,” muttered the young man and Magnus’ eyes were literally shining with excitement, making Alec almost regret his decision. “Just, don’t tell anyone, okay?” said Alec. “Especially not to Jace, because if he’d find out that-”

“Worry not, these lips are sealed,” muttered Magnus and pressed a kiss on top of Alec’s own lips, excitedly rubbing his palms together once they parted and the corners of Alec’s lips curled up, forming a tiny smile. “Now then, let’s get started,” said the warlock. With a snap of his fingers, all of his makeup from his bedroom was suddenly summoned onto the coffee table and Alec blinked a few times when he saw just how much of it Magnus owned. 

“Why do you need so much of the makeup, Magnus?” asked Alec and leaned a bit closer to the coffee table as Magnus was in the middle of finding the foundation. Magnus just shrugged and clicked with his tongue, annoyed that he couldn’t find the correct one. He had many of them, but none of them would really match Alec’s skin tone perfectly, so he just decided to go with the lightest shade that he owned and hoped for the best.

“Why do I need so much of it?” asked Magnus and hummed. “Well, all of this is needed if I want to keep looking so good, handsome,” teased Magnus and the younger one puffed his cheeks. “What?” asked Magnus then when he saw the look on Alec’s face.

“You’re perfect without the makeup, Magnus,” whispered Alec. “You don’t need so much of this stuff,” he then added, really meaning it. Even though he loved Magnus’ makeup, he liked just as much, if not even more, the days when Magnus felt too lazy to put it on. On days like that, Alec just kept on staring at Magnus’ handsome face and was completely mesmerised by the older one. Magnus’ soft laugher was what woke him up from his daydreaming and Magnus bit into his lower lip when he heard Alec.

“You flatter me way too much, Alexander,” said Magnus and even though he was pouting, he liked the compliment. “Look at me, darling,” he then ordered and chuckled. He then gently held Alec’s chin and lifted his head up just a little bit, scooting closer and he playfully waggled his eyebrows when he saw the concerned look in Alec’s eyes.

“What should I do?” asked the Shadowhunter and placed his hands together in his lap, shifting just a little bit, swallowing thickly as his eyes flickered down when Magnus opened up the foundation.

“Just sit still and,” said Magnus, pumping some of the product on the back of his hand and then dipped the makeup sponge into it. “Relax and enjoy yourself,” he then added and Alec slowly nodded, flinching when the sponge touched his face.

Alec didn’t particularly like the feeling of the foundation being spread across his face, but he kept his mouth shut, scrunching his nose when Magnus started blending the product into his skin. The warlock laughed softly when he saw his boyfriends adorable reaction, his fingers reaching under Alec’s chin again, lifting his face up, just a little bit and he couldn’t help but to laugh as Alec started slowly backing away, obviously not liking the process at all.

“Darling,” said Magnus and Alec opened only one of his eyes, not really knowing if Magnus was done or not yet. When he saw that that horrible sponge was away, he straightened himself up a little bit and he blinked a few times. “You’re a Shadowhunter, you battle demons almost every day of your life and yet little bit of makeup scares you?”

“No, I just don’t like the feeling of it,” said Alec and puffed his cheeks, ignoring the urge to touch his face. “Am I pretty yet?” he then teased and Magnus gently bit into his lower face.

“You’re always pretty, Alexander,” said the warlock and decided that Alec didn’t need any concealer. The foundation didn’t really match Alec’s complexion perfectly, but it wasn’t so bad either. And yes, it made Alec look even more stunning than usual, if that was even possible. The next product that he picked up was the powder and he took a big, fluffy brush into his hand, signing Alec to come closer again and the younger one did, this time hesitating just a little bit.

“What’s this?” asked Alec and pointed to the pan.

“This, my Alexander, is what we call a powder,” explained Magnus playfully and Alec frowned, puzzled. It was the same colour as the thing that Magnus put on his face before. To him, it didn’t make sense, because he didn’t know what kind of a difference it could make.

“But isn’t it the same colour as that thing earlier?” blurted out Alec. “You’re putting the same colour on top of that?” he then asked and crossed his arms on top of his chest. “Stupid idea if you ask me,” he then went on by complaining and Magnus just laughed; Alec was adorable.

“Shush, I know what I’m doing,” said Magnus and Alec huffed, but stayed quiet after that.

Magnus dipped the brush into the powder and started gently gliding it across Alec’s face. Once he slid it past the younger’s nose, some of the excess powder fell from the brush, making Alec’s nose tingle and the Shadowhunter sneezed, which completely took Magnus off guard, his body shaking with laughter as he continued applying the makeup. Alec’s face flushed when he heard Magnus’ laughter and he opened up his eyes once Magnus announced that he was done with that. Alec’s nose still tingled and he gently scratched it. Unable to help himself, Magnus leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend and he sighed; he was weak to Alec’s adorable reactions. After that, Magnus applied a little bit of blush and rubbed his palms together.

“Okay, so what’s next?” asked Alec, already dreading of the answer when he saw Magnus pulling out an eyeshadow palette.

“We’ll move to the eyes now,” said Magnus happily, because he was looking forward to that part the most.

“Oh good god,” said Alec under his breath.

“Don’t worry, darling, I’ll be gentle,” said Magnus and winked, making Alec’s blush deepen and he cleared his throat. “Now then, which colours do you want on these pretty eyes?” he then went on by asking Magnus and pointed to Alec’s eyes, opening the eyeshadow palette.

“I, um,” stammered Alec and frowned. To him it didn’t matter at all, but he knew that if he’d say that out loud, he would come off as an idiot. It mattered to Magnus enough and Alec respected that. His eyes scanned all of the colours and one of them in particularly stood out to him. It was a beautiful, gold shimmery eyeshadow and the reason why his eyes stopped on it, was because the colour of it reminded him of Magnus’ beautiful eyes. “That gold one,” he then said after a few moments of thinking, pointing to it.

“Oh, interesting choice,” said Magnus, because he was kind of expecting Alec to pick out a much darker shade. “Why this one?” he asked curiously as he took a new brush into his hand and Alec pressed his lips together.

“It reminds me of your eyes,” blurted out Alec and now it was Magnus’ turn to flush, a shy smile spreading across his face. When the warlock looked up at Alec’s eyes, his glamour was off this time and Alec could stare at them the whole day.

“Look down for me, Alexander,” said Magnus, his lips really close to Alec’s and the Shadowhunter just looked down, his face hot when he heard Magnus’ deep chuckle. “Perfect,” he said and dipped the brush into the golden eyeshadow. “Now be good for me and try not to move too much, okay? I don’t want to hurt you,” he then muttered and Alec slowly nodded.

“Okay.”

Magnus proceeded by applying the golden shimmery colour to the middle of Alec’s eyelid. The younger one tried his best not to move, but the light pressure against his eyelid felt anything but comfortable. As Magnus was done with that, he applied a darker, brown colour into the outer corner of Alec’s eyelid, the bristles of the brush tickling against Alec’s skin, making the younger one giggle and Magnus smiled as well. “Look up for me, darling,” said Magnus and Alec looked up, his eyes awfully red and watery. “Oh, you poor thing, you’re tearing up,” said Magnus softly and chuckled, waiting a bit before continuing, since he didn’t want to mess things up. “Better?”

“Yeah, great,” replied Alec and Magnus smiled.

After applying a brighter colour to the inner corner of Alec’s eyelid and blending all of the colours together, forming a beautiful gradient and finishing up the other eye, Magnus was proud with himself. He might’ve been done with the eyeshadow, but the real struggle came when he started applying the liquid eyeliner onto Alec’s eyes. Alec had to take quite a few breaks in between and after Magnus applied the mascara, the Shadowhunter was more than happy that the eyes were finished. His eyes were still red and they felt unbelievably heavy under all of that makeup, but Magnus seemed to be impressed with what he saw, so he didn’t complain too much.

“Do I look okay?” muttered Alec and Magnus slowly nodded.

Magnus had to stop and stare at his own beautiful creation for a little while. Alec looked stunning with the makeup on and even though he usually took his breath away, Magnus just couldn’t look away, he was completely in awe with what he saw. The mascara did wonders for Alec’s already long eyelashes and Magnus bit into his lower lip. The makeup itself was very subtle, but man, it looked fucking amazing.

“Magnus?”

“Sorry?” asked Magnus and Alec felt his face heating up as Magnus was staring at his face so bluntly. Magnus’ smile then grew and he just chuckled, placing down the mascara that he was holding and he let out a hitched breath as he gently touched Alec’s cheek. “You look hot,” whispered Magnus against Alec’s lips, which sent shivers up his spine, his throat going dry in a second.

“Y-yeah?”

“Yeah,” said Magnus and beamed up at him. “You should totally try to wear makeup more often, because it’s doing wonders for you, darling,” he then added and gently kissed Alec. “Do you want some lipstick as well? If not, then this would be it.”

“No, I’m good,” said Alec with a chuckle and Magnus nodded, because he agreed; adding something more to that would probably ruin the perfection, so he snapped his fingers and all of the makeup disappeared from the coffee table.

Wanting to see himself, Alec walked to the nearest mirror in Magnus’ apartment and his eyes widened when he saw his reflection in the mirror. He looked like an enhanced version of himself and he didn’t know how he felt about this. Sure, he looked good, but to himself, he looked ridiculous. The Shadowhunter couldn’t believe that some people, including Magnus and his sister, go through all of that every single day. His opinion still didn’t change; he didn’t like makeup on himself. But, he didn’t mind it on other people.

“So, what do you think?” asked Magnus as he crept behind Alec and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close and Alec shrugged, turning around in Magnus’ arms. “I did a good job, didn’t I?”

“Yeah,” said Alec and grinned when he was rewarded by Magnus’ bright smile. “But I don’t think you’ll see me wearing this on daily basis anytime soon,” quickly added Alec.

“I know,” said Magnus playfully. “It was just for fun. Like I said, I was bored.”

“But you’re not anymore?”

“Hmm? Far from it,” muttered Magnus and pushed Alec back against the wall, giving him a hungry kiss. “And I thought of another way to make my boredom go away,” he then went on by saying and a playful smile spread across Alec’s lips as he pulled Magnus closer to himself.

“How so?” asked Alec, his heart beating faster and he gave Magnus another kiss, which was just as equally hungry and needy, leaving the warlock panting already. Alec was amused; his makeover had such a big impact on the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Magnus was already all hot and bothered, Alec’s loud laughter filling Magnus’ apartment as he was being pushed into his bedroom.

Who knew, in the end it was Alec that got to enjoy the power of makeup the most that day, coming to conclusion that it wasn’t the last time he was going to wear it after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> I hope you enjoyed it :)  
> And as always, comments & opinions are well appreciated.


End file.
